Letter to Me
by KatieHaller
Summary: Finn's letter to his 17 year old self set to Brad Paisley's song Letter to Me.


**Okay so I absolutely love this song and I absolutely love Glee, so why not put them together? Its Brad Paisley's song Letter To Me told from Finn's POV of him writing a letter to his 17 year old self.**

_If I could write a letter to me_

_And send it back in time to myself at 17_

_First I'd prove it's me by saying look under your bed_

_There's a Skoal can and a Playboy no one else would know you hid_

_And then I'd say I know it's tough_

_When you break up after seven months_

_And yeah I know you really liked her and it just don't seem fair_

_All I can say is pain like that is fast and it's rare_

_And oh you got so much going for you going right_

_But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night_

_She wasn't right for you_

_And still you feel like there's a knife sticking out of your back_

_And you're wondering if you'll survive_

_You'll make it through this and you'll see_

_You're still around to write this letter to me_

I know right now you are probably heartbroken over Quinn Fabray. And, I know you were in love with her, but trust me she wasn't for you. And I know right now you feel betrayed by her, and it hurts, but trust me it will get better. And one day you won't even remember being hurt by her.

_At the stop sign at Tomlinson and Eighth_

_Always stop completely don't just tap your breaks_

_And when you get a date with Bridgett make sure the tank is full_

_On second thought forget it that one turns out kinda cool_

_Each and every time you have a fight_

_Just assume you're wrong and dad is right_

_And you should really thank Mrs. Brinkman_

_She spent so much extra time_

_It's like she sees the diamond underneath_

_And she's polishin' you 'til you shine_

I know you want to impress Rachel Berry, but don't try too hard, because she really likes you just the way you are. So just be yourself around her. And I know she talks a lot, and others may find her annoying, but trust me, she is really good for you.

And I know it's hard to go from being the man of the house, to having Burt come in and be your dad. But he is a really good man, and I know you may not always like him telling you what to do, or how to do it, but trust me listen to him.

And also make sure you thank Mr. Shue every time you can. Because he believes in you so much. And trust me, he will teach more about life, then you even realized right now. He is pretty amazing.

_And oh you got so much going for you going right_

_But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night_

_Tonight's the bonfire rally_

_But you're staying home instead because if you fail Algebra_

_Mom and dad will kill you dead_

_Trust me you'll squeak by and get a C_

_And you're still around to write this letter to me_

And on graduation, make sure you take in everything, and make as memoires as you can. Tell your friends what they mean to you, and have the time of your life. And also don't be afraid to cry when high school is, because it was pretty amazing. And I know you may not be as popular as you wanted, but trust me, Glee Club is where all your amazing friends and memories are from.

_You've got so much up ahead_

_You'll make new friends_

_You should see your kids and wife_

_And I'd end by saying have no fear_

_These are nowhere near the best years of your life_

Oh and by the way, you end up marrying Rachel Berry. You're going to through a rough patch in college, but you guys will find your way back to each other. And you also have a little girl that looks like Rachel. Trust me these years coming up are well worth waiting for.

_I guess I'll see you in the mirror_

_When you're a grown man_

_P.S. go hug Aunt Rita every chance you can_

_And oh you got so much going for you going right_

_But I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night_

_I wish you'd study Spanish_

_I wish you'd take a typing class_

_I wish you wouldn't worry, let it be_

_I'd say have a little faith and you'll see_

And trust me, it may not always seem like it, but everything is going to work out.

_If I could write a letter to me_

_To me_


End file.
